A Descent Into The Maelström
by niqha
Summary: A god condemned to live a human life. His new name? Edward Cullen. A determined girl struggling to succeed in this harsh world. Her name? Bella Swan. They meet. What happens? Rated T but may turn to M later on.


**A/N: **This is an idea I had the other day. It's been a long while since I've written fanfiction and to be honest I didn't think I'd do it again. But truth is I got inspired, so here it is. Before starting I should tell you a few things. First of all, every chapter is to be named after a poem by Edgar Allan Poe. Why, you might ask? I just fell in love with his poetry, and I do think his melancholy suits my Edward, in a way. Second, I'll only continue this story if I get feedback. I don't want to sound threatening nor anything but I will not continue on doing something if I don't feel that my effort is appreciated. So if you review, I'll be very pleased. But this does not mean you cannot leave some negative criticism. I'll accept all forms of criticism, positive and negative. I only ask you to actually leave some in a review. And finally, I feel like I should warn you about the frequency of my updates as they might not be very frequent. I'm studying medicine so I don't have that much free time, which is why I cannot guarantee you regular updates. Hope you understand. Now on with the story! Enjoy :)

Oh and the name of this story is also the name of a story written by E. A. Poe. I thought it suited my story quite well.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The poems and titles to Edgar Allan Poe.

* * *

**The Valley of Unrest**

_"Ah, by no wind those clouds are driven_  
_That rustle through the unquiet Heaven_  
_Uneasily, from morn till even,_  
_Over the violets there that lie_  
_In myriad types of the human eye -_  
_Over the lilies there that wave_  
_And weep above a nameless grave!_  
_They wave: - from out their fragrant tops_  
_Eternal dews come down in drops._  
_They weep: - from off their delicate stems_  
_Perennial tears descend in gems."_

_Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

Boring.

Tedious.

Meaningless.

In other words? My life.

Or maybe I should be more accurate – my _current_ life.

I looked around in vain, knowing that this day wouldn't be any different. Even hope had got lost along the way.

I looked up to the skies, not because I had any faith of being rescued but because looking around had become unbearable. Knowing I was stuck in this life, in this _body_ had become unbearable.

I sighed – it was a habit, a sign of my resignation.

Looked at my _human _hands with disgust, as I clenched them in anger.

_Why?_ I wanted to scream.

I didn't though. It was no use. Besides, I already knew the answer.

This was my punishment. How long it would last was still to be known.

The hardest thing about all this, though, was that I had brought this upon myself. If only I hadn't…

_It's no use thinking about it. Nothing will change…_

"Excuse me sir, but if you're not going to order anything then I must ask you to leave," the waiter said. I glanced at him, acknowledging his presence for the first time. He must've had been talking to him for a while. His young features showed concern. And pity.

"Don't bother," I replied, getting up to leave, leaving a very astonished waiter behind.

I walked aimlessly for a while.

People passed by me, without sparing me a second glance. I, on the other hand, observed them carefully. I wanted to discover what was it that drove them, what gave meaning to their pathetic lives. What made a human life worth it?

It just didn't make sense to me. Maybe if my memory had been erased, it would be easier for me to take this punishment, as I wouldn't know any better. I guess _they_ had really thought this through and were not keen on making it any easier on me.

I got to a park and decided to have a sit at one of the benches.

I took my wallet out, searching for my ID card.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

It wasn't a name I was particular fond of, but if I'm being honest, no human name was good enough in my view. I had once been called many names so it's not as if it bothered me very much. Not as much as the number written next to it.

_Age: 24_

I scoffed. It had been much longer than that. It was going to be 50 years next to week since I had been condemned to this life. Not much in a god's perspective - I had lived millenniums before being thrown into the human world. But I was no longer a god, and therefore every single one of my days was dreaded.

It could have been worse though. Had they been completely ruthless and I'd be 90 years old and attached to a bed for who knows how long my punishment would last. But even that had been thought through. If I were to be that old, humans would suspect how I had managed to still be alive by now. No, gods weren't stupid. Their plans always (or almost always) worked out.

I looked up to sky once again, watching as the clouds drifted away, slowly disintegrating or taking new forms. I looked at the sun. I bothered me that I was obliged to semi-close my eyes in order to observe it when it had been so easy to contemplate it before. It was almost time for sunset, so I assumed Hellius would be bringing it down by now. I turned to stare at my lap instead, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my forehead on them.

The feeling of longing wasn't something I knew before coming to this world. But I knew I longed for my home in Olympia. Or, as mortals refer to it, Mount Olympus.

I longed for my return.

I longed for being a _god_.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this was the prologue. Tell me what you think of it and if you think I should continue it. REVIEW! :)


End file.
